


Shower Time

by CelebSmut



Category: Joe Sugg / Caspar Lee / Oli White
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, nude, shower, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebSmut/pseuds/CelebSmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Caspar Lee video "Shower Time" in which he and Oli White prank fellow YouTuber Joe Sugg while in the shower. Caspar's video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaoX35gjK3Q</p>
<p>Mature / Smut / Sexual Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

"Hello, my name is Caspar Lee - and my roommate is a dickhead, so I'm going to take away what's dearest to him. His Shower Time."

Caspar gently poured the red food colouring onto the towel. It was Oli's idea, who was in the next room setting up the live feed from the camera to his iPhone. "Mate, are you sure this is alright? Like, it's not an invasion of privacy or anything?" Oli was uncertain, but Caspar held his ground "Have you seen what he's done to me? He deserves this, Oli." Caspar was laughing now - masking the colouring into the towel. "Is the feed working yet?" Caspar shouted through, he knew that Joe would be home from his meetings in an hour or so, and would want to get a shower straight away. "I think so - it has like a 5 second delay but you can always edit it to what it's filming in Joe's shower?" Oli replied, fiddling with the iPhone settings. Caspar sighed, he knew that this was the best he could get.

Joe returned only 30 minutes later, Caspar had already placed the camera in the bathroom, and hung Joe's towel over the railing. Caspar grabbed his camera and, with Oli, laid on his bed - his iPhone in hand. "He's just starting his shower!" Caspar announced gleefully to his audience; Oli starting laughing next to him as Joe began singing, peeling his shirt from his toned body.

"I feel so wrong for watching this" Oli laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Dude, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Caspar rolled his eyes, he knew he'd eventually get Oli to help out with this - but he didn't anticipate his constant moaning. Joe unbuckled his belt and slid out of his skinny jeans - his tight boxers clung to his large bulge. "Holy shit - this is actually working." Oli giggled, shifting closer to Caspar on the bed to get a better look at the phone. "So, are you just gonna blur out his cock then?" Caspar flicked his hair from his eyes, replying "Yeah, I think that'd be fine don't you?" Joe pulled down his boxers now, his back to the camera. "I guess you'd have to check with Joe?" Oli suggested, adjusting his own growing bulge in his jeans. Caspar and Oli's eyes remained glued to the iPhone - as they watched Joe brush his stomach. The familiar patter of water hitting the floor could be heard from downstairs, and, not 5 seconds later on the screen - Joe had turned the shower on. He bent down to pick up the screen cleaner from the floor, Caspar laughed quietly as he watched Joe's cheeks spread in front of the camera. "If we ever need to get revenge on him for something really big we could always just post this to pornhub." Caspar rubbed his eyes; as Oli fidgeted next to him, trying everything possible to not get hard. But as soon as Joe turned around, Oli knew that it was impossible. Joe's hard cock was fully visible on screen now - it was above average - easily 7", and bent upwards, resting on his abs. Joe picked up the soap from the floor and began rubbing it on his lower stomach - over his shaved pubes and across his toned V-Lines. It then ran between his cock and his thighs - the soap gliding into every crevise. It then resided beneath his cock - Joe rubbed his balls with the soap with his left hand, his right hand fell from his six-pack to his hard length. He wrapped his hand around it, the thick head sticking out from Joe's long hands. Joe began pumping the foreskin up and down - his head flinging up as a moan emitted from the iPhone speakers.

Caspar started laughing hysterically - he had never expected this to happen - it hadn't even crossed his mind! He looked over at Oli, who was incredibly flushed and had a pained expression across his face. "Dude, what the fuck should we do?!" Caspar had tears rolling from his cheeks now, angling the iPhone towards Oli, who now had his legs crossed, trying to hide his protruding cock from his jeans. But Caspar had already seen it. "If it's making you horny, just have a wank." Oli looked up at Caspar, shocked he'd just heard those words come from his mouth. "What?" Oli gasped, checking to see if he'd heart correctly. "I wank all the time on this bed, it's nothing new." Caspar responded nonchelantly. After a short while, Oli unbuttoned his jeans, the tight crotch constricting his snaking cock. Within moments, Oli's cock had burst free, and into his hand. "Ahh, a lefty I see" Caspar winked, Oli was nearly bursting already - it didn't help when Caspar slid his jeans down; his semi-hard cock laying upwards onto his abs.

Oli's breath began to get heavier, as his gaze changed to Joe - who now had his left hand against the glass partition for balance, as he thrusted his dick into his right hand; his hips guiding his member in and out smoothly. Joe's head was still flung back looking to the ceiling with his eyes closed. Oli couldn't imagine what he was thinking of right then. Oli moved his eyes back over to Caspar, who was now fully hard, his muscles shifting with every quick up and down movement against his rigid pole. "Fuck dude, I think I'm gonna cum" Oli groaned, his breath hitching every few seconds. "Wait, bro. Let me cum with you" Caspar said quietly, his voice flowing with sex. Caspar opened his mouth, letting out heavier sighs now as his hand slid over his sensitive head. He was jerking his dick vigorously, with speed and intensity. His eyes glued to his roommate on the screen, who was grinding his huge cock into his hand very quickly.

"Please Caspar." Oli moaned, he was so close. Suddenly, the two heard a muffled moan from downstairs - the two boys looked at each other, checking both of them hadn't cum yet - they quickly turned their focus to the iPhone - as a few seconds later the exact same moan shook through the speakers and the boys saw Joe squirt load after load onto the glass partition. "FUCK." cried Oli, as his hips bucked and his stomach sank, the warm liquid erupting from his cock and onto his abs. Caspar followed at the same time, his cock shooting a load over Caspars head onto the wall behind, and the second and third load landing on his face.

Caspar sighed heavily, his cum dripping down his face and into his mouth. Oli's breathing began quietening as he sank against the bed. The room was rank with the smell of cum and sweat; but neither of the boys minded. What they were mainly focused on was being able to watch that back so many times and cum over and over again.


End file.
